Strobe Lights
by Seizure Fifty-Nine
Summary: It's all over. Everything with Sora, Rika, even Tower Trophaeum. They've crawled to the top. In Ikki's era of peace, Agito's finding less and less reason to hold on to his own consciousness. When a new Stormrider, a cheery and temperamental new member comes to the team, the Fang King might have to think twice once she's done with him. T for Language.
1. Flash 1

**Seizure here! *Waves* So this is officially, my first story, and I decided to do an Air Gear one since there were so few. Well, I just fell in love with Agito/Akito (Eh, Lind is in there somewhere) and was sorta grossed out by the fact that one of them was gay (No offense to homosexual people and supporters) and the other two, I feel no connection with Yayoi. So I couldn't resist an OC (What does that mean anyway...? ...You can shake your head and sigh now). It's Lind/Akito/Agito with OC (Hey, they all share the same body, natural that you need your other personality's consent XD), but it's mostly AgitoxOC centric. Sorry if it's bad, but writing is my air XD**

**Disclaimer: I would if I could, but I can't, so I couldn't. Tu comprends?  
**

**Strobe Lights**

* * *

Agito curled his lips into an angry snarl, revealing the sharp teeth known to the Fang King. He was frustrated. It was too quiet. After four years of fighting and climbing their way to the top, Kogarasumaru had conquered Tower Trophaeum. The long night that shrouded Trophaeum with mystery and secrets had broken, and the dawn of a new era for Stormriders had begun. Ikki's era. The storm had lifted, replaced by a gentle breeze urging the new to fly as well. However... He lived for the tempest. He was solely made for the Fang Road, path of violence and bloodshed, and the Fang King thrives off of others. Yet, now that his duty is finished to Akito, what use would he have? This era was for Akito, even Lind would have no chance here. He knew himself that he would slowly fade from Akito's consciousness until he was only a bad memory. But still, he didn't wish to go, now that he had, would he dare say, friends or team. The bell echoed through the school, reaching his spot last. He was sorely tempted to skip again.

_Agito, we should go, ne? I let you skip last time, but not this time. What do you do think about up here anyway? _His alter ego's voice chimed in his mind, the question having a ring of childish curiosity to it.

_Nothing. _He thought back. At least he could have privacy with his own thoughts. Easily avoiding the subject, he side-trackked the other boy. _I don't really care for class. You can go. _Even though this had been one of the now rare moments that Wanijima Agito appears, he never really had much prey to hunt now. Akito has been naturally staying out longer, but eventually he'd be forced out sooner or later.

He stood, adjusting the black leather jacket of his team despite the blistering heat. He was late already. _Oh well. _Just as he was about to slide the eyepatch over to his left (Technically right from the view of the manga) eye. A flicker of movement caught his eye. A girl, sprinting her way into the school, probably late. At first glance, her black hair and blue eyes look nothing special, but he couldn't help but notice the way her socks were in shreds before he was plunged into the darkness of his mind.

* * *

Natsuki slid open the door with a bang. Everyone stared. She blinked. The teacher, a rather large chested woman in skimpy clothing, continued checking off names on her list. The room sat dead silent, well, close enough.

"Wahaha! Did you see that? Kazu, when you burned their asses off, I completely owned their face!"

"Urm... Ikki, for the sake of your reputation, do I say you tripped and made them fall on their face?" She could only see the one who responded, a calm looking teen with a hoodie under his uniform jacket and golden hair poking out from his white beanie stated. A smug grin pulled at his lips.

"Shut up!" He growled. She couldn't help but raise her eyebrows at the middle finger sticking out from a gloved hand. A girl with long auburn hair pulled into twin pigtails cleared her throat.

"Ano... Sensei?"

The lady looked up, and followed her finger pointing to an awkward Natsuki. "Oh! Aha, that's right!" She snapped her book shut and gestured for her to come and stand at the front of the class. All of Natsuki's practiced composure crumbled right then and there.

"You're... Konno Natsuki-chan, right?"

Her mouth went dry. Now she had nothing else to say, she was supposed to introduce herself! She could only nod dumbly. Her blue eyes swept across the class, licking her lips one too many times. "Ano..." She murmured offhandedly as she looked around, her blond, spiky pigtail swishing back and forth slightly. "You could sit behind Akito-chan, in front of Ikki-kun!"

Natsuki nodded again, clutching her bag tightly as she sat. _Great first day..._ She thought angrily, her mind swarming with a flurry of curses. Suddenly, something sharp pricked through her shirt and into her back.

"OW!"

Everyone turned. She gulped and smiled back sweetly, watching nervously as the class slowly lost interest. As soon as the attention was off of her, she whirled around and glared hard at the person behind her. Then gaped.

Sitting behind her, with his signature sloppy grin and spiky black hair, was the Sky King, also known as the Storm King. "Judging by your reaction, you are a Stormrider."

Regaining her composure, she spat back. "If you humiliated me the first day of school just to tell me that, you've got guts, **Sky King**."

Kazu, the teen she now recognized as the Flame King, flicked a note at her, landing just perfectly on her desk. Confused, she unfurled it, reading its contents. She figured it out after deciphering the messy katakana.

_"You should know Onigiri from out team, right? He's down with a fever and we're a man short. Judging by your abused socks, we sorta gambled that you were a rider. We'll test you and see if you're good enough to help. No worries, you won't look too bad. -.^ You'll just be the filler for requirements." _

Rage burned through her mind like wildfire. She turned back to Ikki slowly, slamming the note on his desk, regardless of whose attention it caught. She struggled to keep her voice even as she grit out the words, "I'm in."

* * *

_Higher!_ She urged herself, grinding on a handrail and shooting up into the sky. The cool late-summer air billowed her face, raising goosebumps on her exposed arms. She floated weightlessly before the moon before starting her drop. High, high above the thrum of the city, she fell. Down, out of the silvery embrace of the moon, and into the warmth of manmade light. Landing onto a balcony, she grinned mischievously at a little boy watching her from the yellow-lit room. Bounding off again, she drifted where moon met the colorful lights of the buildings under her. She relished the wind that surrounded her as she whisked to her destination.

_"Breathe, Natsuki."_

She took a gracious breath through her nose as she soared, her world turning upside-down. Eyelids closed over cornflower eyes, listening to the pulse of the city meters below her head, the dull murmur of people, the sounds of a civilization. She opened her eyes to the artificial stars sprinkled on the city, its lights never dimming. She righted her balance and rode over the rooftops. She blew out her taken breath slowly, taking another one immediately.

_"AT are your legs in the sky. They are wings. Unless if you flap and glide correctly, you plummet to the earth and lose them."_

His voice whispered at the edge of her mind, soothing her frazzled nerves from the morning. Nostalgia washed over her while she vaulted over a building, tucking in her legs and extending her arms out in imaginary wings, laughing from the sheer joy of flight. Wind filled her t-shirt, making her whoop with thrill as it dried the sweat lightly coating her back. The crisp night air swirled around her as she swayed on her Air Trecks. A soft smile lighted her face, not needing her eyes to leap over the rooftops. Humming with approval at the course laid out at the base of the mountain, she skidded to a fluid stop. The members of Kogarasumaru were already there, watching her with calculating eyes.

Blood pounded in her ears. She clenched and unclenched her hands into tight fists, forcing them to stop their shaking. Coolly drawing a large clip from her pocket, she held it in her teeth as she pulled the majority of her raven hair and allowed the toothed jaws of the clip hold the makeshift ponytail, leaving some of the shorter hairs framing her face. She tugged her slim black gloves on a bit tighter.

"What are we waiting for? Did you want to 'test' me?"

A fat one, with an ice-pack balanced on his head, grinned at her impishly, eyes roving around her body. A heated flush coated her cheeks as she tried to glare back. "You're Onigiri?"

"The one and only! I like her, let her join!" He chirped to Ikki, who stood behind him, looking badass.

"You'll be facing against me. In a game of tag." He stated, a smirk painted on his features. Her headstrong gaze faltered. "W-What? T-That's not fair! You're the Sky King!"

"Correction: Storm King. Agito couldn't make it, so too bad."

She froze. _Agito. The Fang King. _They were going to pitch her against the Fang King! She would have been a bloody mess by the time they were done! She allowed a shaky breath of relief, but sent a stoney stare at them regardless. "You guys... are crazy, no, I take that back." She cleared her throat. "You guys are freaking insane!" She covered her face with her hand, peeking through her fingers to glance warily at Minami Itsuki, Sky King. "I'll take you any day."

His smirk grew into a sly grin. "Is that a double meaning I sense?"

Heat crawled up her neck to her cheeks again. "Shut up! You're nothing but pervert!" She hissed, turning sharply around at the start line painted behind her.

"Heh, I'd like to see you say that after you win."

"Oh trust me, I'll lose and I'll still call you a pervert."

"Go!"

As soon as Kazu's voice was even able to start the race, the two had already zoomed out of sight.

* * *

She grit her teeth as she tilted the axis of her run steeper, her legs tighter together with agitation while she plowed ahead. Soft blue eyes froze over coldly, fierce determination setting into them. Ikki's back swooped and twirled gracefully in the air. He glanced over his shoulder to give her a cheeky grin as he maintained a fast pace without breaking a sweat. Her breath grew labored, fighting to keep up as she reached with her fingers to try to graze the Storm King's jacket. His quiet chuckle barely reached her ears.

"I don't think so." He spun around to face her in mid-air, making her freeze.

Her mind raced. Images flashed through her head. All of the possible attacks, tricks, and abilities flashed through her head. Then she stiffened when he raised his leg to strike, ready to bring it down forcefully on his head. Screeching to a halt, she backpedaled, leaping out of the way as quickly as possible.

His laughter filled the air, the wind, his domain.

He was messing with her.

Turning to face him, she flew again, flipping over onto the large crane and propelling herself down, rushing at him. He stood there, hands in his pocket, evaluating her. She reached out once more, kicking harder. She had nearly caught his arm until he disappeared. And then, he was above her, his fingers grazing her outstretched arm mockingly. Anger and frustration seared at her heart and she whirled around, putting her all in the fist she drew back. Her fist met air as he only pivoted his body to miss by a hairs breadth, but she recovered just as quickly, dropping to low to try to sweep his feet.

"Oops." He muttered with a playful grin, applying more pressure to the heels of his A-T so that his feet would slip out from under him right before she could do so herself.

He stopped himself with his hands, the momentum of his "falling" trick kicking him over. As soon as he was on his feet, a clatter sounded. He frowned. Natsuki's clip had flown off. _Where..- _A figure blurred behind Ikki and he spun around, ducking just in time. Jabbing at him a few times, her leg lashed out again, skimming the ground for more force. The Storm King leapt into the sky, the raven haired girl following as she shoved off the wall to speed toward him, leaving a two clean cuts in the wall. Before she could reach him with a right hook, he grabbed the wind and blew her back roughly, falling along with her. Another kick greeted him as he came down. He twisted his body suddenly, the kick's wind fanning his face before landing. A punch flew at him once more and-

**"BAM!" **A smacking noise echoed throughout the clearing. Ikki had guarded. Slowly, her fist retreated.

Natsuki let out a breath of relief and leaned on her knees, her chest heaving. "I, haah, win."

Ikki and Kazu shared a glance. The blond nodded to Onigiri and the rest of the team. A grunt made Natsuki look up, the Storm King giving her a smirk.

He held out his fist. "Congrats, you're part of Kogarasumaru."

Her eyebrows shot up and she looked to the team to find approval on their faces. A soft chuckle escaped her lips, disbelief still in her eyes as a loose grin came onto her face. She lightly bumped her knuckles against her new leader's.

"Thanks."

* * *

"But still, I'm a new student and all, out of all the possible Stormriders in your school, why me?"

"Oh, I scouted you out when you were coming to school."

A cough. "Don't you mean 'stalked'?"

A nervous chuckle and an icy cold glare. "YOU PERVERT!"

Thud. "OW!" Thud. "Mercy!"

* * *

The last bell chimed through the halls of the school, students flooding out of the rooms. A loud clatter of feet ran through the halls. She caught her breath as she stopped at her locker, pulling out her A-T and stuffing her school shoes in. To everyone around her surprise, she fluidly pulled off her school skirt and top, revealing a pair of short shorts and a skin tight tank top. Tugging out a stubborn piece of black material thrown messily in earlier that day. She stumbled back upon yanking out the jacket, swooped up her A-T, her bag, and kicking the door shut; she sprinted out of the school with only socks. Sadly, while trying to slip on A-T and pull on a jacket, you don't realize you aren't looking forward until..

"Oof!" Books, A-T and the contents of a schoolbag went flying.

Natsuki sat up slowly, rubbing a sore area on her shoulder. "Ah! I'm sorry! I'm really, really sorry! I didn't realize you were there and.." She stopped herself mid-ramble. "...You okay?"

She knelt beside a blue-haired boy that brushed his shoulders, examining the little bump on his forehead. He looked up at her with a bright smile, letting relief seep into her system. "It's okay, I'm okay." He said with a laugh. She gingerly hovered her hand over his covered eye.

"I didn't hit that, right?" His showing green eye filled with amusement.

"No, it's not hurt anyway, don't worry so much." He reassured, picking up her black and white checkered A-T. Random green colored squares added color to the classic black and white, as well as the faded orange laces. He examined the carefully maintained wheels, still holding the leaf designs carved into them. "You're a Stormrider?"

She beamed. "Yup! Just got into a good team, I'm pretty proud of myself right now." She chirped back upon remembering, her fingers moving to touch the emblem pinned to the hem of her pants.

He nodded and smiled at her excitement. "That's good, you'll go far with a team." They continued to sweep up the mess while chatting amiably.

Even after, they stood and continued to talk. "...Ahaha, no, I'm not a rider. I'm a tuner actually. The name's Wanijima. Akito." Her warm blue eyes widened with awe.

"The Promise King? Wow, I'm just a magnet to famous people this week... I'm Natsuki Konno by the way."

He grinned widely. "Is 'Suki-chan okay?" He asked, tilting his head slightly like a lost puppy. Natsuki resisted the urge to squeal. _He's adorable!_ A light blush dusted her cheeks, subtle enough for Akito to not notice. "And thanks, even though I'm not that famous. Though I think my-" His pause was brief, yet she was bewildered by it. "...brother, is a little more recognizable. He's-" The bell tolled, informing our two new friends that clubs were to meet. Their heads popped up almost comically at the huge clock.

"Oh shoot!" The blue eyed Stormrider hissed.

Akito's green eye held exasperation as he thought for a few seconds. "Ah!" He perked up. "That's right! Here, get out your phone, I'll exchange numbers with you."

She dug through her pocket, pulling out a white flip phone with a little bell shaped like a cow on it. Scrolling down the menu screen, she selected the wireless port to connect, coming up with a foreign number. She smiled brightly, feeling a light heat crawl onto her cheeks.

"I'll text you later! Sorry about knocking you over and all." She said quickly, tugging on her A-T and pulling on the black jacket. Glancing over her shoulder, she gave him a brief grin and a wave before she bent her knees slightly and shot into the air.

Akito's green eye watched her go. More importantly, watched her back. Watching the Kogarasumaru insignia printed onto the back proudly.

A corner of his mouth kicked up.

* * *

"Boy, you've got guts being this late." Buccha muttered, tanned arms crossed coolly over his built chest. She landed clumsily in front of him. He gave her an exasperated look, making her grin and touch the back of her neck sheepishly as they rode through an alley and into a tunnel.

"Funny story about that an all..." She started, but the "Black Pig" waved his hand at her dismissively.

"Leave your excuses for later, thanks to you, I missed more than half of the match."

She pouted, looking annoyed and placing her hands on her hips. "There's something called 'Starting without me' You know."

He snorted. "That's rich coming from you. You'd look a lot better if you weren't the one late."

Her eyes turned indignant. Childishly, she stuck her tongue out at him and punched him in the arm. "You suck!"

Buccha allowed a small smirk that faded quickly when they arrived at the grounds. Natsuki had followed suit. "So who are me up against?"'

"The Sexy Queens!*" Kazu yelled from his raised platform with a rather displeased expression.

The girl's eye twitched. Glancing up at the men in supremely low cut unitards, she studied their profiles. All of them had well-sculpted bodies and gaudy hairy chests. Do I need to add that the uniforms were bright pink? The disbelief in her eyes were palpable. She whirled around to glare at the Storm King, who was sweating bullets.

"Ikki..." She cleared her throat. "ARE YOU FUCKING WITH ME?"

Cringing, he squeaked. "B-But they're C-class, and-"

"Ikki...!" The new member growled and leaped onto a free platform. "You **dare** to challenge these... these nutjobs for my debut?" She rolled up her jacket sleeve, her fist clenched at her side and ready for killing her leader.

One of the men, deciding to take advantage of the situation, jumped elegantly in the air, A-T clad feet poised like a dancer. "Aha! I found a break in your ugly defense! I shall make the first strike! With me, flying through the air like this, you cannot compare..." -Dramatic pause, then pose!- "My sexy bod- Ungh!" Natsuki warped to him, roundhousing him to slam him into the groud far below, accompanied with the sound of his thin unitard ripping at the impact.

She landed on a platform in front of the well-shaped men in pink unitards. The furious spirit of a guardian dragon arose from her body as her merciless blue eyes spelled death for the team. "Come."

They all lunged for her -gracefully- in one planned movement. Cornflower eyes flashed dangerously before whipping around and whizzing under one of the men, taller than most, and kicking him hand in the face. She grabbed his legs and corkscrewed him into the ground far below, bringing her legs up to push against his A-T and shoot up to descend onto another unfortunate victim. Knocking him down on a platform, she brutally stomped on his chest, ignoring the way his flimsy unitard as well burst into shreds.

"Ugh!" He cringed melodramatically. "The way you attack is so ugly! It compare to the beautiful way I ride!" Said a flamboyant voice from behind the raging beas- Ahem, girl. The cowering members of Kogarasumaru gasped. _STUPID! HE'S DEAD!_

Spinning around to face the offender behind her whilst using the rotation of her A-T wheels to twist the knocked out man off, she burst toward him. She grabbed his face and flew in the air. She used his weight to fall quickly, slamming his head on the metal plating of the platform. A sweet, almost innocent smile graced her face before she twirled like a figure skater to send him _Splat_ against the wall.

As the horrific sounds of a team being destroyed continued, all the quivering members of Kogarasumaru looked to Ikki with a silent message in their eyes. _You're royally screwed_

* * *

Natsuki panted as she stood proudly on one of the many bloodstained platforms. "My damn win." She hissed. Snatching up an emblem from on of the wounded men on the ground, she skated frighteningly merrily over to the huddled up members of her team.

"Now," She cleared her throat. "although this had been a victory, most of us could have produced similar result to of which I have done here," She gestured to the grotesque battlefield with not regard to the moaning members of the obliterated Sexy Queens.

_Like Agito maybe. _Everyone mentally chimed.

"However, because of this low leveled team, we could not improve and members -especially one- are very dissatisfied. Agreed?"

A meek nod.

Lacing her hands together, she continued. "Since we are all offended by this absurd and obvious difference in strength, would all of you, by majority vote, agree that the organizer should be punished for," A sweet smile. "his actions?"

All hands went up and parted to reveal a very scared Minami Itsuki.

His eyes went wide. "Y-You-! I-! You guys-! You gotta-! C-C'mon! Please...?" His voice pulling out in a pitiful whimper.

The exasperated raven-haired girl sighed, her eyes softening slightly. "Alright, for this once," Ikki looked up at her with hope in his eyes. "I will give you ten seconds, is that enough?"

The Storm King bolted off, screeching to his teammates as he ran from an evil eyed Stormrider. "YOU ALL FUCKING SUUUUUCK!"

* * *

***Sigh* My God, this is more than I have cussed in my life. Oh well, to the get the atmosphere of this, one must make sacrifices. orz **

**So this was more of an introductory to my OC Konno Natsuki (OR Natsuki Konno, however you prefer it) on her personality and such as well as how she met Akito. This will not be a Ikki/OC pairing, Ringo's awesome enough. She's more of the... Rika-bully type to Ikki, a sister. Sista fromma anotha mista. Whatever, can't do Jamaican accents (Thought I wish I couuuld! щ(ﾟДﾟщ)) . Since my idea train to hugging along pretty slow for this story, I'll try to update as soon as possible. Though I don't think the chapters will be as long as this. This is just Natsuki's debut and beginning. :)**


	2. Flash 2

**Can't find anything to say. Well... It's 4:33 AM over here right now and I feel GREAT! :D Frankly speaking, now that I think about it, I'm pretty proud of the design I came up with for Natsuki's A-T, I was originally planning on letting you guys visualize it yourselves, but I had a flash of genius! XD**

**Disclaimer: I would if I could, but I can't, so I couldn't. Tu comprends?  
**

**Strobe Lights**

* * *

Our blue eyed main is now soaring through the sky on a warm midsummer's afternoon, laughing at the sun. Well, it only_ looks_ like that she laughing (Hysterically) at the sun. Adrenaline pumped through her veins as nothing but pure, childish joy overtake her while she began the plunge down to the city. Kazu, smirking at her over exaggerated joy, skimmed along the side of a skyscraper before casting off to hang in the air for a few seconds.

"Y'know," He started, causing her to look up at him. "if you keep that up, people are gonna think you're a little..." He grinned and tapped his temple a few times.

Her A-T clad foot barely skimmed the white beanie on his head. "I'm not crazy!" She hissed back, stomping on a peeping Onigiri under her and using him as a foothold. Her skirt flapped wildly as a wind blew in from behind her.

"Sheesh, we were just a little worried for you," A voice from behind her chimed. "no need to be so mad."

She spun around, glaring at the cheeky Storm King. "I'm. Not. MAD!"

Buccha spun up a building beside her, giving her another foothold as she shot off of the bulky member. Ikki scoffed. "Says the lunatic."

"ALRIGHT, THAT'S IT!" The Kings yelped and sped off.

The girl rose into the pale blue sky, matching eyes furiously scanning the land below her. "Where are you two little miscreants of kings..." She grumbled under her breath angrily. The wind swirled around her and through her hair, making her sigh and let a small smile replace the frown on her face. A beanie'd head and the Crow peeked out of their hiding spot, hoping her mood was a little better. A few of the chubby city pigeons flapped around her clumsily, making her laugh.

One abruptly rammed into her and lost consciousness. It tumbled down, down, ready to smash against the unforgiving concrete of a building top. Eyes widening she dove to catch it. She strained her arm to grab it, smiling in relief when she scooped up the warm cluster of feathers. Holding it protectively toward her body, she glanced to find where to land. She gasped.

"Look out!"

"FUCK!" The person she landed on exclaimed as he jolted awake. He coughed a few times, groaning. Natsuki grunted as she opened her eyes. "Ow... What the fu-"

She shot up immediately, her eyes wide. "Oh god, I'm so sorry! Where did I- ...Akito-kun?" The blue haired boy she was sitting opened his eye.

"-ck?" A bright amber eye stared at her angrily. "Who the hell are you?" He hissed, showing off his sharp canines. Her brow furrowed, tilting her head to the side in confusion.

"Aren't you-? Oh!" The bird in her hands, miraculously unscathed, squirmed out of her fingers and stood on the boy's chest, glaring at him with it black beedy eyes. Natsuki laughed awkwardly. "Yeeah, this bird crashed into me and by the time I caught it and looked, I sorta... You know..." She gave him an apologetic look.

He only propped himself on his elbows, wincing. "Fuck!" He held his stomach. "Look Fatass-" (Bright red exploded on her cheeks as she sputtered. "F-Fatass?") "-since the damn bird was gonna fall on me in the first place, why didn't you look and see? I'd rather have a bird crash into me than a fucking heavy girl land on me."

Her mouth hung open. Fury was clear in her cornflower eyes, but her words ceased to come out. "W-Why you-! At least I said I was sorry!"

He shoved her off of him, the bird flapping wildly and finding a perch on the clip holding up Natsuki's hair. He stood at full height, a smidge taller than she. "Shouldn't you be thinking that you deserved the telling off?" He sneered, clearly looking down at her. She grit her teeth.

"No wonder they made you bastard of the world, huh?" She snarled back, earning _Oh-no-she-didn't_ gapes from the team spectating through the fence. (Emily, who sat on Buccha's shoulder beside Kazu, whispered. "Maybe we should stop this?")

"No wonder they made you bitch of the team, huh?" He retorted easily. Another red flush decorated her cheeks. (The leader replied for the Flame King. He shook his head violently, forming an X with his arms. "We'd die as soon as we say a word!""

"W-Well, at least I'm not such a... a retard!" She replied weakly. The azure haired teen leaned into her face, smirking smugly. ("B-But, they're gonna kill each other by this rate!")

"Out of ideas, Robin?" (The pervert grinned. "Hopefully her clothes'll rip off when they fight." "No they won't!")

Frustration twisted onto her face, mentally killing him with her sharp gaze. "S-Shut up with the damn nicknames!" Natsuki growled as she reared back with her fist to strike. Her small hand was guarded by her arm easily. He smirked.

"That all you got?" Her eyes narrowed.

"You're going to have to taunt better than that." A gleam of challenge flashed in her eyes. "Out of ideas, boy?" She mocked, copying his prior statement.

His smirk broadened.

"Bring it, birdie."

Without warning, her fist returned, dropping to her hands and sweeping his feet in two swift movements. A triumphant grin stretched across her face when her leg collided with something. Looking up, she saw that he was falling, no more than brief surprise in his molten gold eye.

_"With your opponent hit and in the air, do not let his A-T get a hold of a platform."_

Leaping into the air, she positioned himself over him, rushing down with her elbow, fully intended at ramming into his stomach. With a flick of his legs, the hookedf belts whipped to life and wound themselves around her arm, using her to swing to the ground. She grunted, wringing her arm out of the hooks' grips, ignoring the little punctures on her arm.

"Not bad."

Natuski's frown deepened a little. Her hand snatched up the neon orange belt, holding him on a rope. "Say that after you've won." She looped the flexible material around her wrist, pulling abruptly.

"Fuck it, birdie. I already have." To her surprise, he pulled back, his leg strength superior.

Unable to anchor to the ground, she was pulled off her feet; her body sent flying toward him. Taking advantage of the situation, she changed her position, using the speed to rush at him foot first.

"I have a name and it's Natsuki!"

To the untrained eye, it would have seemed that Natsuki had indeed kicked her opponent in the face. However, in the split second, he had dodged. The raven-headed girl's eyes widened. There was no contact. The rev of an A-T engine echoed in her ears and neon orange flashed. before she knew it, she was pulled out of her form and into the air, feeling a sharp point dig into her ankle. Orange wrapped around her leg, winding around the other, causing her to be unable to stop her fall.

She was dropped on the ground, gravel scraping at her exposed arms. Horrified, she turned to look at her assailant. He smirked at her and pulled her up with his leg, making quick work. Like a master spider artfully tying up its prey, he spun a web of belts around her, pulling it tight to wrap all around her.

"Sto-Mmrph!" Bitter belt gagged her as she landed on the floor again.

A cruel smile stretched across his face as she tugged on a few belts with his leg, making her whimper as the tough materiel painfully dug into her thighs, chest and stomach. He laughed at her plight, seeming to enjoy watching her struggle hopelessly. However, he was far from finished. Leaping once more, he slammed her into the fence upside-down. The hum of his A-T tripled and out his regalia came. The Fang.

Throwing destructive air blades at her dangerously, she screamed as they skimmed her clothes precariously, some chopping into the metal. Using whatever belt he had left, the king strapped her securely to the wiring. Smiling almost pleasantly, he turned to the guys of Kogarasumaru.

"My gift to the audience." The amber eyed teen proudly stated, gesturing to their female member. Her skirt had flipped and her loose shirt had opened up, allowing them _quite_ the view.

Natsuki gasped and stared wide eyed at the Fang King. "Y-You wouldn't d-dare."

He smiled evilly. "Fuck yes I would." Retracting his regalia, he bowed sarcastically. "I'm Agito, the Fang King. Nice to meet you, birdie."

Her pigeon perched on her knee as if encouraging the nickname. She growled. "It's Natsukyaa~!" Onigiri was already in front of her.

The girl whimpered, squirming and looking desperately toward the cobalt headed boy. Agito only smirked, spun on his heel and skated away.

* * *

_So Agito-teme is that brother you were talking about? (ﾟ⊿ﾟ) That must suck! _Her fingers flew over the keys of her cell, the sound of rapid clacking resonating in the dark room. She heard the body in the bed a few feet away shift and hoist itself up.

"I know you _**love**_ texting your boyfriend at all," Her younger brother's groggy voice drifted lazily across the room.

Her face grew hot. "Shut up, Ryo, he's not my boyfriend!" She hissed back softly, her glare piercing the second year middle schooler at the other side of the room.

"But that noisy phone of yours is depriving me of any 'Me time'."

She scoffed. "More like 'Unconscious Me Time'."

The sound of arms raising up into the air reached her keen ears. "Finally! You've finally realized it after twelve years! How much smarter can you get?" His soft voice, sarcastic and witty, replied.

The first thing that came to hand was a a mini barrel of those plastic monkeys. It rattled quietly as she chucked it across the small room.

After a second, a contented smile curled at her lips at the satisfying _Clunk!_ quickly followed by a "Ow! So violent!". And right on cue, the phone's lovable _Prring-ding-ding! _ sounded, message arrived. Ryo, being the drama queen, groaned; the _whump! _of his body falling on his futon. She giggled, fully able to picture the boy lying face flat on his pillow.

_Yup, I'm actually the older one, but he's the one that watches out for me. Nah, he's good company and a nice person to talk to. ^ㅂ^_

She pursed her lips in thought, a skeptical brow raised as her thumbs glided over the illuminated letters. _Seriously? We talking about the same person? Or is he bipolar?_

Another groan sounded beside her, from the boy that was her dear brother. "Onee-chan! PLEASE!" The response was a pink tongue, sticking out at him immaturely. "You know what? I'm telling Mom."

"I'll teach you some tricks tomorrow." She bribed quickly, not even bothering to look up.

"On second thought..."

The shadow wrapped teen laughed softly and set her phone on vibrate. "If you're good, you can meet my team."

"Shutting up now."

The blinding light of the dimmed screen bursting back to a brilliant white blared in her eyes, the pale electronic vibrating in her hand. _Haha, maybe so. It explains the mood swings and violent episodes. _A laugh shook its way out of her stomach and out of her mouth.

Sniggering, Ryo couldn't help adding: "Actually, coming to think of it, this is a lot like the time where you had gotten your hands on Sousuke's cell number and you totally stal-"

"No I didn't!" She retaliated immediately.

"Did."

"Didn't!"

"Did."

"Did-n't!"

"Hell yeah you did."

"Hand of God, I didn't."

"Diiid."

"Did."

"Didn't."

A smirk crawled onto her face.

"Wait... What?"

A sigh.

"You're hopeless."

An indignant huff. "Hey, just because I'm _dimmer_ than you, doesn't mean you get to pick on me!"

Silence.

"That...didn't come out...right..."

Her body quaked, racked with laughter. "Could you get any dumber?"

The sound of his barefeet slapping against hardwood approached her and his form tumbled onto her futon, again, face first. "I'm a genius." He mumbled. "So, with my genius, I deducted that it's easier to play dumb than to be smart. People end up thinking you're a goody-two-shoes anyway."

"Ya know... That was one of the smartest things I've ever heard you say."

"Cut me some slack this once, you're the one keeping me up , 'cuz yer textin' yer boyfreen-"

A humming vibration emanating from the white flip phone on her desk. "As I was saying."

Crawling up beside her, he read the message over her shoulder and immediately, his tiredness vanished all together and replaced with excitement. His sister, on the other hand, was staring at the message with shock.

_Oi, birdie, Kogarasumaru's meeting up. You need practice if you're going to be in the best Stormriding team. So get your fat ass over here. Fuck. _:)

"Please! Please let me come! Please! I won't bother you to teach me tomorrow and it's a weekend! We'll be okay! We've sneaked out before!"

Ignoring her brother, she glared at the screen and tapped out a reply... With her cruder attitude. _I know, I know, shut up already. I'm not in the mood to toy with you. And I'm. Not. Fat. _

She sighed as a wry smile twisted onto her dry lips. "Get changed."

* * *

**You know what? I think I'll be a meaniebuttface and let all the training, describe-y awesome stuff happen next chappie. So here's the introduction of her brother, Ryo! Hope you like them, I pray that the arguments were accurate for a brother and sister. My next chappie will, yes, be longer in compensation for this short, filler-ish one. This is just more of the intro on Agito and junks. Unfortunately (Or fortunately), I'm going to be writing a really long Oneshot (Whee~! My first Oneshot!) for the Naruto archive, so I will probably be concentrating a little more on that. I can't promise a release date. :P**

**Oh and You guys saw the star (*) next to the team name for Sexy Queens, right?**

**Sexy Queens*: This team is actually a beach football team in the AMAZING AND AWESOME (EVERYONE MUST READ IT! Even if you've read it, read it again.) manga/anime called Eyeshield 21. They're just a pretty small team with no real storyline significance, but are pretty funny parts with them.**

***Deep voice* This is Seizure with the 2:30 AM news. But the story will be back on, after the break. **


End file.
